


Penis Emphasizing Dance Moves

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, a bit of angst, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12241959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Written for Day 4 of Westallen Wedding Week. Barry and Iris get home from their respective bachelor and bachelorette parties.





	Penis Emphasizing Dance Moves

**Author's Note:**

> I personally don’t like the tradition of going to strip clubs and I don’t drink alcohol either. Since Since Barry and I have this in common, I wrote about how he felt after being dragged to a strip club and waiting for Iris to get home from her bachelorette party. I hope this is decent. This topic was a challenge for me. Like I said, strip clubs and alcohol aren’t my thing.

It was an ok night. Barry was reflecting on the last few hours as he laid on the couch looking up at the ceiling. It wasn’t as awkward as Barry thought it would be. Although, that’s not saying much because he thought it would be EXTREMELY awkward. Barry went with his guy friends to a strip club for his bachelor party. He protested for weeks but went anyway. It was an experience and he didn’t hate it. But, it was highly unlikely he’d go again.

Iris was still out with her friends for her bachelorette party. Barry hoped they weren’t at a strip club even though he knew they probably were. Are there male strip clubs in Central City? He thought. He’d never seen one. Then again, he’d never been looking for one. Does iris like strippers? Has she ever been to a strip club before? Barry was left thinking these uncomfortable thoughts and wished he was able to get drunk like other guys celebrating their bachelor parties could. Maybe then he wouldn’t be able to picture Iris getting a lap dance from a Channing Tatum look-a-like (and loving it).

Just then the door opened and Iris walked in. She wasn’t stumbling and didn’t smell of alcohol. Is it possible she had a PG party writing madlibs and watching romcoms? Then why did she put on such a tight, sexy black dress and red high heels? At first, she didn’t notice Barry lying on the couch. After getting some water from the kitchen she walked towards the stairs and called for Barry.

“Baby, I’m home. Are you here?”

“Yeah.”

Iris spun around and saw Barry as he sat up on the couch. His disgruntled expression didn’t go unnoticed.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” He wasn’t trying to be passive aggressive, he just didn’t want to make her feel guilty about going to a strip club if that’s what she did. It was normal for girl at a bachelorette party to go. It’s a novelty experience and she deserved to have fun with her friends. “How was your night?”

“Good. I went to a strip club for the first time.” Well that answers one of my questions. “I didn’t drink much.” Iris sat beside Barry, took of her heels, and put her feet up on the coffee table. Why didn’t she drink more? Was she too busy enjoying the show? Barry gulped and tried not to let his insecurities take over. He put his arm around her. She gave him a quick kiss and snuggled up against him. “It was a little bit awkward but a good experience I guess.” She giggled and Barry almost did too.

“That’s how I feel about my night”

“You went to a strip club?” Iris looked genuinely shocked. It wasn’t easy to shock her-or anyone in Central City-anymore but this shocked Iris. “I knew they were trying to convince you to go but I didn’t think they actually could.” She didn’t sound upset. But, Barry detected a hint of jealousy on her face as she removed her fake eyelashes. She opened her mouth to say something but apparently changed her mind. A second later she did ask “Was it still fun without the liquor?”

“I don’t have a drunk experience to compare it to so I can’t say for sure. But based on observation, I think my drunken friends had a better night than I did.”

“Well, you’ll have a better morning since you can’t get hungover.” Iris wrapped both of her arms around Barry’s waist, rested her head on his chest like a pillow, and closed her eyes. They sat holding each other in silence for a few minutes. Barry has nearly forgotten about the past few hours until Iris spoke again.

“I’m glad my bachelorette party is over.”

This statement made Barry a little bit giddy. He tried and failed to suppress his ear to ear grin. Iris playfully ranked her finger down his face buried her face in his neck. “Barry Allen, from now on you’re the only person who gets to do any kind of penis emphasizing dance moves around me.”

“That’s sweet. Did you put that in your wedding vows?”

They both laughed. Barry had a cocky grin on his face that only appear when he was flirting with Iris. He looked her in the eye and said “You know, I kept imagining you dancing when I was at the strip club.” Barry never even knew this side of him existed until Iris and the red streak had a few randevu on the Jitter roof. Barry knew Iris liked how he was only like this when alone with her. Iris looked at up at him with an expression meant to be coy but it couldn’t fool Barry.

He kissed her, slow at first but then more intense. I can’t believe I’m the one who gets to kiss her. I’m so lucky. Maybe I should start doing some penis emphasizing dance moves around her. But Barry wasn’t able to think clearly anymore because Iris was straddling him and unbuttoning his shirt.

Later on after passionate sex, Barry laid in bed next to Iris and smiled to himself. It was a great night.


End file.
